russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Current programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) * PNA Newsroom (2017) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1998, 2012) * PTV News Headlines (2017) * Sentro Balita (2017) * Ulat Bayan (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) ** Ulat Bayan Weekend (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) 'News specials' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Morning show' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (2017) 'Public affairs' * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (2018, simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) * CGTN on PTV Block (2017)Coming soon: Chinese TV programs|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=December 8, 2017|accessdate=December 8, 2017] * Crime Desk (2018) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015) *''One ASEAN'' (2017) *''Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco'' (2018) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * Sa Totoo Lang kasama si Erwin Tulfo (2017) * Tutok Erwin Tulfo (2018, simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) 'Public service' * Bitag Live (2017, simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) * Damayan Nagyon (1975-2010, 2014-2016, 2017) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010) * Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko (Philhealth) (2017) * Linya ng Pagbabago (2017) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Intersitials and Segments' * Cabinet Report (2017) * Du30 on Duty (2017) * FYI: For Your Information (2012) * Teach Sadiq (2017) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012) **''Chemistry in Action'' **''English'' **''Fun with Math'' **''Physics in Everyday Life'' **''Science Makes Easy'' 'Religious' 'Roman Catholic' * Quiapo TV Mass (2008) * Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air (2011) * Talitha Kum Healing Mass on TV (2002) Other religions * Key of David (2012) * Oras ng Himala (2007) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2004, 2013) 'Talk show' * The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! (2018) Cooking *''Kusina Atbp.'' (1989–2002, 2014–2015, 2017) *''Lutong Bahay'' (1997–2003, 2017) Game shows * PCSO Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno, Radyo Inqurier 990, 104.7 Brigada News FM and 97.9 Home Radio) * The Doctor is In: Made More Fun (2009–2012, 2014–2016, 2017, 2018) Sports Sports newscast *''PTV Sports'' (2006-2016, 2017; simulcast on DZSR Radyo Pilipinas Dos 918) Local sports * Auto Review (2001) * Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (2016) * UAAP (1995-1999, 2015) (simulcast over S+A) 'Infotainment' * ASEAN Spotlight TV (2016) * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) * Lumad TV (2017) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) * Sagisag Kultura sa PTV (2017) * Salaam TV (2017) Variety shows * An Evening with Raoul (2017) * Paco Park Presents (1991) Movie blocks and specials * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012) * Primetime Cinema Sunday (2012) Infomercials * Kakaibang Lunas (King's Herbal) (2017) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. Animated 'Animes' *''Beyblade Burst'' (2017, produced by OLM) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (2017, produced by Shin-Ei Animation) *''Kirakira PreCure a la Mode'' (2018, produced by Toei Animation) *''Valvrave the Liberator'' (2018, produced by Sunrise) Cartoons * Magic Wonderland (2015, produced by Zhejiang Zhongnan Group Animation Video Co., Ltd) * Monster Buster Club (2018, produced by Marathon Media Group) * Regal Academy (2018, produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and Rai Fiction) * Upin & Ipin (2014, produced by Les' Copaque Production) Drama * Dear My Sister (2018, licensed by KBS) * One Well-Raised Daughter (2017, licensed by SBS) * Radiant Office (2017, licensed by MBC) 'Infomercial' * TV Shop Philippines (2015) Regional programming Newscasts - The regional newscasts (TeleDyaryo Ilocos, Kangrunaan a Damag, Ulat Bayan Mindanao, DavNor Karon and Tutok Balita) are broadcast on all PTV Regional stations nationwide with simulcast on two provincial AM radio stations Radyo Pilipinas in Vigan and Davao. All regional newscasts airs at about 4:30pm (before the network's public service program Kilos Pronto). *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (PTV Ylocos) *''Kangrunaan a Damag'' (PTV Cordillera) (since January 8, 2018) *''PTV Cordillera Newsbreak'' (PTV Cordillera, nationwide airing) (since October 16, 2017) *''Ulat Bayan Mindanao'' (PTV Davao) (since October 16, 2017) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (PTV Davao, nationwide airing) (since June 14, 2017) *''DavNor Karon'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV Agusan del Sur) Public affairs *''Kalamboan Dala Tanan'' (PTV Davao) *''Kapihan sa Kapitolyo'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) Public service *''UsaPangkalusugan'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) Infotainment *''LakwaCha'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) *''DavNor Sayron Ta'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) Upcoming programs *''Mga Pinoy sa Tsina'' (2018)CRI, isinulong ang kooperasyon sa PTV at Radyo Pilipinas|publisher=China Radio International|language=Tagalog|first=December 15, 2017|accessdate=December 16, 2017 *''Trabahante'' (2018) 'Koreanovelas' * Run, Jang-mi (2018) * A Daughter Just Like You (2018) * The Daughter of the Emperor (May 21, 2018, replacing One Well-Raised Daughter) * Father, I'll Take Care of You (2018) * Hur Jun, The Original Story (2018) * Monster (2018) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas (RP1) 738 KHZ Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas 2 (RP2) 918 KHZ Program Schedule * 87.5 FM1 Program Schedule * 104.3 FM2 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television-related lists